<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Make Your (Boy)Friend Cry In 10 Minutes Or Less by LiviaWavern14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451795">How To Make Your (Boy)Friend Cry In 10 Minutes Or Less</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/pseuds/LiviaWavern14'>LiviaWavern14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Pokemon GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baekhyun is a disaster but not because of Kyungsoo, Based on the trip to China!, But Kyungsoo also wants to duct tape his boyfriend's mouth shut sometimes, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Deeeeeeeeeer. Have I mentioned the deeeeeeeeeeeer, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Smitten!Baekhyun, Smitten!Kyungsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/pseuds/LiviaWavern14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Especially if they're a nerd</p><p>and smitten.</p><p>It helps if you are Do Kyungsoo and your boyfriend is Byun Baekhyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun &amp; Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Make Your (Boy)Friend Cry In 10 Minutes Or Less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko/gifts">xAoneko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Love you Neko-chan ^-^ Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun turned away from the fenceline where he was wandering and looked up from his phone. His boyfriend had been absolutely enveloped by deer. A fairly young-looking doe had even taken to gently lipping at the man’s hair, while the many other members of the herd seemed content to nose at his hands and pockets where food clearly was. The food bucket of pellets they paid for had nearly been emptied, and Kyungsoo slowly made his way to the wooden bench set up beneath a tree. As an oddly shaped mass, the herd+Kyungsoo, safely settled again.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the sight, Baekhyun started finishing up on the phone and noticed that another creature had joined them in the fenced-in yard.</p><p> </p><p>He choked slightly at the sweetly cooing noises of both his boyfriend - still being nibbled - and the Celebi on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Soo-” he called in a panic (quiet panic though it may be). Kyungsoo looked up with worried eyes, though the sight of the phone made him relax markedly. The deer continued to munch on the food, a particularly anxious fawn bumping its head against the food bucket in her rush.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Hyunnie?” he responded easily.</p><p> </p><p>“I- Celebi. Here. What do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo grinned, though his eyes seemed to soften at Baekhyun's, genuinely distressed, look. “I think it’s time you made a friend! Don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He was less enthused when Baekhyun cried about finding a mythical Pokemon the entire 3 hour trip back to the city. Ahhhh, young love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a drabble earned by xAoneko by being awesome and finishing a big project. It was the carrot to the metaphorical stick &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>